After Coming Home
by mantale3
Summary: Epilogue to Gone Home. A video game that made me cry.
1. Chapter 1

Gone Home Epilogue

I took Sam's Diary, and went down from the attic. I decided to go sit on Sam's bed and decided to read what she written for me to read. Before I could read her diary, I cried knowing that I wasn't able to help her, give her some sort of advice, or console her whenever our parent's didn't understand. It was probably a good ten minutes before I got the nerve to finally read what Sam had left for me.

After about an hour of reading diary, I felt really tired, and after looking at the clock I realized that it was four-thirty, and I hadn't slept a wink of sleep on my flight here and my bags are still out on the front porch. So I decided to put a book mark in Sam's diary and laid down on Sam's bed as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I told you that it was a complete waste of time?" I hear shouting down stairs as I realize that I slept until noon.

"Yeah like you are always right!" I hear my mom (Janice) shout, "Sam get down here and get Katie's bag from the front porch."

Apparently they have just arrived from their "Anniversary" trip earlier than they said they would. Even therapy couldn't help, no wonder Sam became so rebellious against mom and dad. "Sam, get down here NOW and get Katie's things we also need to talk to you regarding your future." My dad (Terrence) yelled.

Well I better say hi to mom and dad. I got out of Sam's bed and headed down stairs. "Nice to see you to Mom… Dad."

"Katie, what are you doing home?" Mam asked as she quickly ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"I guess you didn't get any of my messages." I stated solemnly as I hugged my mother back.

"I'm sorry Katie, we were on an anniversary trip before we decided to head back early." My father explained to me as he went up and gave me a hug, smiling until I bet he thought of someone. "Oh by the way have you seen Sam?"

"No." I said sadly thinking about the diary entries for me.

"She must have gone out with that stupid Lonnie girl again." My dad muttered barely audible enough for me to hear until he looked up at me and said. "When she gets back tell her she will be going to a special 'camp' to end her silly phase."

"Oh, Katie make sure you carry your stuff to your room." Mom said as she followed dad up the stairs carrying their luggage from their 'anniversary' trip to a couple's therapy retreat.

I went downstairs and I noticed a pamphlet on a drawer near the door for a gay conversion camp somewhere in Nevada. Suddenly, I felt tears coming to my eyes and my feet started shaking as I thought about my memories with my sister. "Run Sam, because I can't stop dad from getting his way if you come back, so go and be with Lonnie and I know for sure that we will see each other again."

I struggled to keep the tears from exiting my eyes at the thought of Sam going to this camp. I went and got my bags that were still on the front porch. When I was up the stairs, I stopped in front of my parents' door as I heard them talk about Sam. "Are you sure we won't be going over board by sending Sam to this… camp."

"Are you saying that saving our marriage and Sam's future, think about it, if she didn't turn gay she would be going to the writing program; instead she turns into a queer and get kicked out for her stupid behavior." My dad yelled like he was some sort of preacher from the television.

After hearing what my father had said I continued to my room, dropped my bags and fell on top of my bed as I cried knowing that Sam would not have the choice of staying at home. The one thing that I hoped for Sam is for to be happy whether she is rich and famous, or a poor waitress. I just wish that she is and will be happy.

**Sam's POV **

It took me nearly twenty hours and very few stops in between, but I finally made it to Salem. My instincts were telling me to search the telephone booths. After about a half an hour later, I finally found Lonnie, it must have rained some time ago. I stopped the car in front of her, and got out and hugged her tightly.

"Sam, it's good to see you, I'm sorry, but I couldn't go through with it, I have even dreaded the day to ship out." Lonnie cried into my ear. "I should have been honest with, it's just…"

I kissed her, thus interrupting her, I wanted to make it clear that I love you, I would do anything for her, and I am happy to run away with her. In a clichéd way, it started raining which made us quickly get in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Gone Home Chapter 3

Sam's P.O.V.

The rain, I admit, was a bit clichéd but it definitely felt romantic as it started just when Lonnie and I were kissing. After about fifteen seconds we separated. "I hope that's proof enough that I don't regret doing this for you Lonnie."

"Yes, it is thank you." She responds.

"Come on let's get in the car before we get pneumonia."

We both quickly get into the car with me in the driver's seat. "So where to?" I ask her.

"I don't know you're the one driving the car." Lonnie replied as we both started to laugh for a few minutes before it got to being quite. "Sam, I love you."

"I love you to." I said as I turned on the car, and then held her hand, as we headed to wherever we could call home.

At the same time in Oregon; Katie's P.O.V.

No one was feeling like cooking tonight, so we ordered pizza and ate at the table. It was completely silent, we didn't even say a word as we began to start eating our pizza. For about ten minutes we absolutely said nothing until mom decided to break the silence. "So Katie how was your trip around Europe?"

"It was fun, I got to see many different things, and tried new things… oh and some of the boys I met were really persuasive." I said as I looked between mom and dad as I said persuasive as suggestively as I possibly could.

I look to my mom, and I see my mom and she was holding her pizza about to take a bite but just stopped with her mouth open after hearing what I had just said. My dad on the other hand had a smile on his face. He always joked about sending me to the nunnery if I ever had premarital sex, and here he is smiling that I might have had sex with a random boy. To make matters worse, he had to open his big mouth, "That's good Katie, better than what your sister has been up to."

"And what has my sister been up to that could be worse than suggesting that I could have had sex with random men in Europe?" I asked a little surprised.

My dad frowned after I asked my question. "If you want to know, Sam has been suspended from school, snuck out to see concerts, and her grades have dropped from A's to B's."

"A's to B's for the quarter, or her entire high school GPA?" I asked in a humorless tone, to suggest that what she did was not that horrific.

My dad just looked at me a little disgruntled before speaking again. "Your sister has been influenced by this Lonnie girl, to move in the wrong direction of her future and is turning her into a lesbian whore." I continued looking at him a little confused before he continued. "She tells me that she is in love with this girl." My dad looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"What were you going to do with Sam?" I ask in a timed tone.

Before he answered he took a look at me. I was squirming slightly at the look he was giving me. "What do you mean 'were' going to do with Sam?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Katie's P.O.V.

My dad just looked at me with such fury. I have never seen him look so angry. I must have been staring at his face for so long that I didn't hear what he was saying at first. I heard him when he came closer to me. "What do you mean 'wear'?" My dad asked.

"Sam's not coming back." I said. I looked at my dad and he looked as though he could blow up at any second. Finally, I looked at my mom and she seemed to have a sad look, but deep down I think she was relieved. I don't know if it's for Sam not going to 'camp' or the 'troublemaker' being gone.

My dad must have thought it was a joke because he just laughed. "Oh come on Katie, we all know that she can't live on her own. So, come on when will she come back?" Dad asked getting a little annoyed.

"I told you, she isn't coming back, and knowing what you have planned for her, I hope she finds Lonnie and runs away." I yelled.

At this point my dad may as well be a nuke, because my dad's shouts could probably be heard thought the northern west-coast. "Sam needs to go to this camp before she completely destroys herself with her mental disease and this Lonnie bitch is only encouraging her to keep going down her rebellious path."

My mom was getting terrified and decided to speak. "Maybe we should try talking to her again before we decide to send her to 'camp'.

"We have already decided on what we are going to do with Samantha!" Dad shouted at mom making her almost completely petrified.

I was probably wise to stop talking at this point but I decided to keep the conversation going. "Maybe if you have just accepted the fact the Sam is gay maybe we won't need to talk about sending Sam to 'camp'? Not like it's going to matter though."

"Why wouldn't it matter Katie?" mom asked in a very quiet voice.

"Because she is never coming back here," I replied, "when I arrived here late last night, Sam was nowhere to be found, and where she is headed is all the way across the country."

"Why on Earth would Sam go all the way across the entire country?" Dad asked in a loud voice.

"Lonnie." I said as my explanation.

"Sam doesn't want Lonnie, she may say she likes this girl, but what Sam has is this disease that just needs to be cured." My dad yelled.

"Sam doesn't need to be cured." Finally having enough of my dad's lecture, I just shouted in order to stop dad and defend Lonnie.

Mom and dad just looked at me shocked that I made an outburst like that, or that I didn't agree with them on Sam, Not wanting to talk about this anymore I decided to walk to bed. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you guys in the morning."

I was thankful that I couldn't hear anything downstairs. It hurt hearing my dad saying those things about Sam and it hurt not being able to see Sam, but I knew that she needed to get to Lonnie and save herself. I also knew that I would see her again someday. Just as Sam had promised.

Sam's P.O.V.

I had been driving for about two hours before we decided to stop at Boston (We had to get gas at some point). While filling up the tank, Lonnie looked over at an apartment building. After filling the tank, I decided to see what she was doing. "You know it could be very difficult driving for a long time, it might not hurt to look at apartments for rent." Lonnie suggested.

"You might be right, and I don't think we can stay overnight in the car for who knows how long." I responded while we both looked at an apartment building with a 'rooms for rent sign in the front. "Let me pay for the gas, need anything?"

"No thank you." Lonnie answered as I went in the gas station and paid for the gas and two bottles of water (I figured that Lonnie was thirsty and just didn't want to admit it).

I went to Lonnie and gave her one of the bottles of water (who thanked me). "If we are going to check out apartments I think we should have the car in the parking lot over there." I whispered into her ear.

Lonnie nodded and we went into the car and went across the street to the parking lot near the apartment building. We decided to get out of the car and enter the front of the building holding hands. When we entered the landlord's office, he was looking over some papers. "Um excuse us but we were interested in looking at some apartments we might want to rent." I said while still holding hands with Lonnie.

The Land lord looked at us, and noticed that we were holding hands. "We don't have any apartments available." He told us.

"But your sign says that there are apartments available for rent." I responded with my left hand up.

"We forgot to take down the sign." He said.

Just then someone came in asking about apartments available for rent. "We have lots of apartments."

"Hey you just told us that there were not any apartments available." Lonnie shouted.

"Shush fags I'm talking with a customer." He told us. He decided to talk to the potential tenant, "Can you believe these fucking queers, if they get their way this country will be destroyed."

The land lord gave us the universal hand gesture of 'get lost' as he walked with the potential tenant. We went back to the car. "Well worth a shot." I said sincerely.

"Worth a shot." Lonnie said a little sad.

Let's look for another place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sam's P.O.V.

After about two hours of driving around, we finally found a place that we agreed to check out. We saw that the neighborhood was pretty nice, so we entered the apartment building to see a woman looking over some papers. "Hello." Lonnie said struggling to get something audible out, fearing that we would be turned away like the last time.

The woman looked up from her papers. "May I help you two?"

"Yes we are looking into renting an apartment here seeing the sign out in the front." I said pointing my thumb towards the front of the building.

"Oh, are you two together." The lady asked us.

"Yes." Lonnie and I said almost at the same time, as we quickly held hands to show that we are a couple.

The woman took a look at us and what she next surprised both of us. "I have the perfect room for a cute couple like you two." I forgot to mention that she winked at us after she said that.

We looked at each other shocked that she would be happy for us and be showing us a room that she described as "perfect." (For us at least.) After she put her papers away and she motioned us to follow, but we were still so shocked that we couldn't move until she made the fake noise to bring both of us back to Earth. We decided to speed walk to where she was. We followed her to a small apartment on the first floor of the building. It had a small kitchen, a medium sized living room, a small bathroom, and one bedroom (I didn't mind). "Starting rent will be 300 dollars a month, if this apartment is good for the both of you follow me and we'll begin the paper work." The lady said.

Lonnie and I looked at each other knowing that this where we want to start our life together. Lonnie decided to speak "Lead the way."

Katies P.O.V. The next morning

I woke up around 10 AM I started to smell breakfast as I came down the stairs. When I arrived to the dining room I found my dad reading the newspaper. I guess mom was the one who is making breakfast. I sat down in one of the chairs without saying a word. It's silent until my dad finally speaks, "Morning Katie."

"Morning Dad." I responded evenly, not wanting to speak to him.

"Sleep well?" Dad asked.

"Yeah I guess."

Just then mom walks into the dining room with a large plate full of pancakes. "Terrance, can you get three plates please?" Mom asked dad.

"Sure thing honey." Dad told my mom, as he got up and went to get plates and utensils.

"Katie, you're up early and just in time for breakfast."

"I couldn't fall back to sleep." I said.

Dad put a plate at each of our spots on the table. Then we each grabbed a couple pancakes. I spread some butter and poured some syrup. After about a few minutes of silent eating dad decided to break the silence. "So, how did you know about Sam and Lonnie?" My dad questioned.

Sighing, I decided to give him the truth on how I found out. "I explored the house and I found a bunch of letters, a picture of Lonnie, and porn."

Before either of my parents spoke I remembered to tell my dad something. "Oh, I also found porn in the bottom of your book bin, bellow several copies of your books."

I took a bite of my pancakes as I saw my mom drop her fork and stare at my dad so hard that he cringes into his pancakes. "After breakfast Katie, will you show me where all the porn is and later the three of us can have a nice bon fire?" Mom asked me.

"Sure, no problem." I responded as I finished my pancakes.

"I thought we were talking about Samantha." Dad said.

"Yes, we will, after we remove all the porn." Mom ordered.

"Shit." Dad swore.

"I'll show you where dad keeps his porn." I said as my mom and I got up from the table.

We went to the closet in the library and took all the porn magazines from the box, and then we got rid of the porn from Sam's locker. When I closed the locker I looked at mom staring at the porn from the locker. "Mom!" I shouted.

My shouts bring my mom back down to earth. "Sorry Katie, I was just thinking back to the time when Sam told us about her relationship with us about her relationship with Lonnie." Mom said as a few tears started fall down her cheek. "I regret how I acted towards the news of Sam coming out of the closet."

"I should've gave her a hug, tell her that everything is going to be okay, and that I love her." Mom said as her tears just flowed down her like a huge waterfall. "I wanted to stand up to your father, I really did, but I don't know if I could handle the possible outcome of a divorce."

I decided to go to my mom, and give her a hug. "It'll be okay, I'm sure where ever she is going she'll find a good job, adopt a child from Africa, be happy, and will be able to see each other again someday."

"Are you sure Katie." Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's p.o.v.

It has been 3 months since I left home, Lonnie and I have settled into our new apartment and got jobs. We both started out as waitresses (I'm still a waitress), now Lonnie is now singing in a band and is now an apprentice for a plumber. Our interactions with our landowner and building owner were surprising as she is a lesbian who said she could instantly tell that Lonnie and I are a couple. She even introduced us to her partner who happened to be an attorney, they showed us good places where people like to meet up. I'm currently in a program to get my GED, and so I could get into a college. Right now I just entered me and Lonnie's apartment after a long day of classes. I decided to flop face first onto the coach. It's so comforting that nothing bad happens when I am on a coach…spoke to soon I forgot that Lonnie is cooking today, but she can't even make ice. Today the smoke alarm went off. I got up from the kitchen, "Lonnie, I'm coming and then I'm cooking." I shouted as the oven opened revealing smoke and a burnt frozen pizza.

"Sorry Sam, I burnt a frozen pizza…again." Lonnie said, this being the fourth time doing such a thing. Yes, I've been counting.

"It's okay, we still have food, so let me cook." I suggested.

Lonnie nodded and said that she will focus on paying bills. I found some pasta and boiled some water. After getting some cooking done and paying some of the bills we sat down and talked with each other about our day. Lonnie is going to perform at the restaurant I work at and I'm so excited. Until I get some bad news. "Our manager just quit on us, to take a different and more famous client."

I looked at her with a saddened look. "I'm sorry." I said as I held her hand.

"It's okay, it's not your fault the band still has its gigs for the month." Lonnie responded.

"So, is there anyone who is taking that role right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jacob (the drummer) is keeping the books, schedule, and helping with the transfer of our instruments." Lonnie said feeling a little better.

"Maybe Jacob could be your new manager." I suggested.

"Musician managers are not unheard of, but what we need is someone who can write lyrics for us because we need original material and who better to write it than an aspiring writer whose girlfriend happens to be in a band?" She suggested looking at me with a flirtatious look.

"Um… Lonnie I written stories not musical lyrics." I told her.

"I know, but what is the difference, I'm not asking you to accompany it with musical notes that's what the band is for." Lonnie replied to my with an eye roll.

I began to think about it and realized that there really much of a difference. "Alright, I'll do it just give me a few days, and I'll give you what I come up with."

"Yes. Thank you Sam." Lonnie said as she got up from her chair and gave me a hug. "Did I forget to tell you I love you today?"

I squeezed back and laughed. "You told me two times today."

"Still not enough." She whispered in my ear. "I love you Sam."

"I love you to Lonnie."

We then made out, our tongues in a long gladiator fight for dominance.

Katie's P.O.V. The next afternoon

I got into college and it happens to be a 30 minute drive from the house. I got back from two classes I had today to find the house empty. I sighed knowing that my parents are probably in therapy. For about an hour I watched TV, until I heard the doorbell ring. I got up from the living room couch and went to the door to see a middle-aged man in a military uniform. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked.

"I am looking for someone named Sam Greenbriar." The man said.

"I'm sorry but she hasn't lived here for about three months." I replied.

"Oh I was hoping she would be here as my daughter quite the army and I knew she was seeing a woman named Sam and eventually narrowed it down to Sam Greenbriar." He said.

"You must be Lonnie's dad?" I exclaimed.

"Yes I am Yolanda's father." He explained. "I assume that you know where both of them are?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not." I replied.

"Well if you see Yolanda, or Sam again can you give her this for me?" He asked of me, handing me a letter in an envelope.

"Sure, no problem sir." I replied.

He then left to go to his car and drove off. I think to myself, 'He must be Lonnie's inspiration to joining the army.' I take the letter with me to the TV room and, against my stance on privacy and reading other people's mail. I was surprised by what I read.

_Dear Yolanda_

_ You have always been special in more than one way. You're always my little girl who liked to dress up in an army costume in my eyes. I love you when you are yourself, and I hoped, under the current circumstances, that you didn't join the army even if it was your dream. I want you to be happy and inside I knew that hiding who you are in the army wouldn't make you happy because you would be sacrificing who you are as a person, and I know Sam is someone who you gave a part of yourself to. I hope you are, and will be happy, and that I will see you again._

_ Love your father _

_ Jonathan DeSato_

After reading the letter I couldn't help but cry. Knowing that Lonnie had someone accept her for who she is. I know mom and I accept her, hopefully Dad will come to his sences.

End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: One year later

Katie's P.O.V.

It has now been a whole year since Sam left and I came to the new house. I am now pretty use to it. For the past two months I have been searching for Sam, telling my parents I am a part of a national college program. I found out that she and Lonnie live in Boston. I plan on visiting her after Christmas. I even sent her a letter a week ago when I returned home. I still haven't received a reply. I know that she may have her reasons, but I miss her and I would love to meet Lonnie. I noticed that dad has been acting strange since I came back.

Today, I decided to sneak into dad's office and see if he is hiding anything from me. The first thing I check is his filing cabinet. That is where I find it…my letter to Sam. 'That bastard.'

The letter was never sent. I held it in my hand as I was on the verge of tears. I should have known that dad would try to prevent any contact with Sam. He is still trying to remove her memory from everything. I removed myself from his office and went to the car to drive to the post office to have it delivered personally, and in a few days I'll start checking the mail before dad gets it, and dad's office just in case.

Eventually Dad and I are going to have a long chat, but right now I just wanted to establish contact with my sister. I want to see her again, and I am not letting dad stop me from doing so.

I arrived home to hear shouting. 'Great.'

"Where is the letter?" Dad asked really loudly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mom responded loudly.

In order to break up the argument I just shouted, "I TOOK THE LETTER AND SENT IT!"

My father turned towards me, anger evident in his eyes. "You did what?"

"I should be asking you something similar as you took my letter to Sam."

"I am only protecting this family from her lifestyle's influence." Dad said.

"She's still my sister and I love her no matter what." I said defiantly.

"Even if she choose to become this thing?" Dad asked as if she was a person who transformed by drugs.

"Yes." I said with conviction. "She is still your daughter and she is still my sister."

I began storming up the stairs into my room, but not before making one more statement. "Oh, if what Sam is, is a choice then we wouldn't be having this conversation no wouldn't we, and she would still be hear."

Sam's P.O.V.

I started sneezing, I think I might be getting a cold. Right now that doesn't matter, I got my GED and Lonnie is now a musician in a band full-time full- time. I had finally written that song that I promised Lonnie I would write. I showed it to Lonnie five weeks ago, and she said that she loved it and would she would show it to her band later this week. I am really nervous, I meet the band and they're all really nice, but those rejecting it still got me scarred. I still have not heard from my family back in Washington, I figured they still didn't want to see me. I hoped Katie would still want to see me, even though I left before she arrived. I sigh to myself, the band is rehearsing today, and the door to the rehearsing today, and the door to the rehearsal is exactly right in front of me. 'Well here goes nothing.'

I enter the room and see them practicing with their instruments. They sound pretty good so far. (Rehearsal only started 10 minutes ago). After about another 2 minutes the band decided to take a break. Lonnie looked up and found me. "Sam you made it."

"Of course I told you I would." I replied.

"I know but I thought your boss would make you do overtime."

"I lucked out and now I'm free."

We then kissed shortly before our attention to the band. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sam." Everyone in the band greeted me.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Not much, we just finally put the final touches on our latest song." The drummer said. His name is Alex has long blond hair and a small beard.

"Cool!" I said.

"We are about to play it if you would like to hear it?" Roland said. Roland is the guitar player. He was bald because of a hair condition.

"I would love to hear it." I responded.

Lonnie got up on the mic stand. "All right guys on three, a one a two… a one two three."

Suddenly the drums and guitar start playing…

To be continued

**I don't have any song ideas if anyone has a song please share it with everyone.**

**Thank you. **


End file.
